Rainy Night
by Revenant666
Summary: A TimmyTootie story based on a pic over on DeviantART so go check that out as well.


This is a story based upon a picture over on DeviantART called Rainy Night. To see it enter this address without any spaces: http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 36385240/

I've always been a Timmy/Tootie fan and since seeing Channel Chasers I'm positive they ended up together (Tammy having glasses like Tootie helps ascertain this; needing glasses is more of a genetic trait than a hair style).

Anyways I saw the picture and the first thing that came to my mind was that it would make a great fanfic (and I was in a creative mood) so I asked the artist if I could turn it into a story and they said yes, so here it is.

The Fairly Odd Parents belong to Butch Hartman and not me otherwise Adult Tootie would have appeared with Adult Timmy in Channel Chasers. Oh well a guy can wish. _**Cosmo and Wanda wave wands**_

* * *

10 year old Timmy Turner sat in his seat on the school bus looking out of the window at the torrential rain that had been plaguing Dimmsdale for the past week. The worst part was that on TV, Chet Ubetcha had predicted nothing but clear skies and plenty of sun. 

Timmy sighed at the irony.

"Oh Timmy," screeched a familiar sounding voice as its owner sat next to him.

"Tootie!" exclaimed Timmy in surprise, turning to face the new occupant of the adjacent seat. "You realise you're violating the Dimmsdale Court's ruling by being within 100 feet of me," said Timmy as he slid as far away from Tootie as possible before he was obstructed by the window.

"Don't be silly, my love for you can't be stopped by some stupid old restraining order," said Tootie sliding up as close to Timmy as possible. "Besides there are no other empty seats," added the pig-tailed girl.

"Aww crud," whispered Timmy as he looked around the school bus to realise that she was correct. Tootie gasped.

"Did you just say 'our love'?" asked Tootie as she grabbed Timmy in a bear hug and started squeezing.

"Oxygen, oxygen," gasped Timmy as he began to turn blue slightly. Seeing this, Tootie let go of him. "I didn't say 'our love' I said 'er what' as in, er what are you doing on the school bus? Don't you usually get a ride from your mom?" asked Timmy. As long as he could keep her from hugging him by talking, he could keep on breathing comfortably.

"Oh," said Tootie in a sad tone as her head drooped and she looked at her feet. "My mom and dad are out of town until tomorrow so I'm stuck taking the bus because Vicky wouldn't come to get me," said Tootie as a tear threatened to well up in her eye.

"Oh man that's horrible, I wouldn't wish being stuck alone with Vicky on anyone," said Timmy as a sympathetic look crossed his face. Turning, Tootie saw this and smiled.

"Oh Timmy you do care about me," she said before latching onto him again.

"Too…ti, too…ti," Timmy wheezed out.

"Oh Timmy, Timmy," responded Tootie.

"No, too tight," managed Timmy as he prised the girl off of him. "This is my stop," said Timmy standing up as the bus slowed to a halt.

"But you live 3 blocks from here," exclaimed Tootie in surprise.

"3 blocks in pouring rain is better than 3 blocks with you," whispered Timmy as he exited the school bus before getting instantly drenched. "On second thoughts," he said turning around to get back on the bus only for the door to shut in his face. "Aww crud," complained Timmy.

* * *

"Oh man that girl's a pest," said Timmy as he entered his bedroom dripping wet, leaving puddles on the floor. Over by his bed, the 2 fish in the fishbowl looked at him. 

"What's the matter now, sweetie?" asked Wanda as she poofed above him.

"It's Tootie; she sat next to me on the school bus on the way home and she wouldn't leave me alone," complained Timmy as he dropped his school books with a squelch.

"Hi Timmy; is it still raining outside?" asked Cosmo as he poofed beside his Godchild.

Without saying a word Timmy removed his pink hat and wrung it out above Cosmo's head, soaking him.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Wanda as she gave her husband an exasperated look. Cosmo just grinned idiotically.

"Lookie, I found a cat and a dog from Timmy's hat," said Cosmo holding the respective animals up. "Nice kitty; nice doggy," he said rubbing against them both before their natural instincts took over and they were soon involved in a fight with Cosmo stuck in the middle.

"How come Tootie was on the bus, doesn't she usually get a ride home from school?" asked Wanda ignoring her husband's cries of pain.

"Her parents are out of town so Vicky's looking after her and Vicky wouldn't pick her up," said Timmy as he looked down at his still soaked clothes. "I wish I was dry," said Timmy as he stood, arms outstretched. Wanda raised her wand and poofed his wet clothes away and replaced them with some dry ones.

"Aww that poor girl; being stuck alone with Vicky for an entire day," said Wanda sympathetically.

"Hey maybe Vicky will invite Mr. Saw over. You remember Mr. Saw don't you Wanda? He was nice," said Cosmo as he poofed over with his shirt in shreds.

"Idiot," mumbled Wanda.

"Well it could be worse; I could have got stuck with Vicky babysitting and Tootie would have had to come too," said Timmy before he paused and looked at the door. "I said I could have got stuck with Vicky babysitting and Tootie would have had to come too," repeated Timmy.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" asked Wanda in a confused tone.

"Wait for it," said Timmy still looking at the door.

"Oh come on Wanda, not even I'm that dumb," said Cosmo as he poofed him and his wife back into their fishbowl.

"Hey Timmy," said Timmy's dad as he opened his son's bedroom dressed in fishing gear.

"Bingo," whispered Timmy.

"Say son where did you get that cat and dog?" asked Mr. Turner as the animals carried on fighting.

"Uh, internet," answered Timmy.

"Both of them?" his father asked.

"Buy one, get one free," Timmy offered after a pause.

"Yay free; my favourite price," said Mr. Turner smiling. "Hey Timmy, guess where your mom and I are going?" he asked with an even bigger smile.

"Fishing," stated Timmy looking at all the equipment his father was carrying.

"Ooh close; we're going angling. It's like fishing, but with more angles," said Mr. Turner.

"Isn't it kind of wet to go fish…angling?" asked Timmy, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"No son; it's a well known fact that fish like water so therefore they'll only appear when it rains," said Mr. Turner before a car horn sounded. "Ooh I gotta go, but don't worry Vicky will be here to baby-sit soon," said Mr. Turner before closing his son's bedroom door and running to join his wife in the car.

"Well Timmy, it looks like you're going to get stuck with both Vicky and Tootie," said Cosmo as he and Wanda reappeared next to him.

"Aww crud," whispered Timmy.

* * *

"Alright twerpette here's the deal; you do whatever you want as long as you don't interrupt me watching TV or the twerp while he's doing my chores. Got it?" said Vicky as she and Tootie entered the Turner residence. Tootie just nodded her head while Vicky shook her umbrella dry. "Good. Twerp get down here now!" roared Vicky as Timmy came running down the stairs before stopping in front of Vicky. "Okay twerp, your old man is paying me extra cos he thinks I've already got a job babysitting Tootie so I'm gonna make sure he get his money's worth," said Vicky pulling a scrubbing brush from behind her back and throwing it at Timmy. "You can start with the toilet," said Vicky before she laughed cruelly and went to watch TV. 

"Oh Timmy; now that we're alone…" said Tootie turning to face Timmy only to find he was halfway up the stairs brandishing the scrubbing brush like it were a sword.

"Stay back, I've got a brush and I'm not afraid to use it," said Timmy reaching the top as Tootie began to climb the stairs.

"Oh Timmy, don't act so shy," said Tootie giggling as she gave chase. Running Timmy turned a corner and ran for the bathroom, narrowly managing to enter and lock the door before Tootie caught up to him. "Ooh Timmy I love hide and seek, okay I'll go hide, you count to 10 and then look for me," said Tootie gleefully.

"Er okay," agreed Timmy. "1, 2, 3," he began counting as Tootie ran off to find a hiding spot. "4, 5, 6… and she's gone," smiled Timmy as he walked over to the toilet to begin cleaning it. Lifting the toilet seat he peered in. "Aww crud," he whispered.

* * *

Tootie giggled as she closed Timmy's bedroom door over. "Timmy will never think to look for me in his own room," she said giggling again. Walking over to his bed she sat down and began to swing her legs forward and backward. "This is so fun, Timmy is actually looking for me," she said smiling before her heel caught something under the bed. "Ooh what's this?" said Tootie as she pulled out a box that had all of Timmy's Crimson Chin Limited Edition comics. "Hey, these are comics of the doll Timmy gave me," she said grinning. "He won't mind if I have a little look while I wait for him to find me," she said gently picking a comic up before carefully opening the first page. In the fishbowl Cosmo and Wanda looked on aghast.

* * *

Timmy slowly made his way downstairs. He was covered in dirt from scrubbing the bathroom tiles and his arms were now killing him. 

"Bathrooms done," he said sitting on the floor just in front of Vicky.

"Good, now go upstairs and put some clean clothes on, you're starting to smell. Then you can just do a few more tasks," said Vicky pulling out a list that spanned all the way to the floor.

"What! No way, if I put clean clothes on then they're just gonna get dirty when I do all these other chores," complained Timmy as he stared at the size of the list.

"That's a good point twerp," said Vicky as she grabbed the list and wrote something extra on the bottom before passing it back to Timmy.

"Wash clothes!" exclaimed Timmy as a big blue jug was dropped on top of him.

"Don't forget the fabric softener," chuckled Vicky evilly as Timmy staggered off upstairs to his room.

"Aww crud," whispered Timmy.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew how much fun these Crimson Chin comics were," said Tootie as she finished reading the last one before carefully placing them back in their box. She was then about to close the lid of the box when she heard a voice. 

"Tootie, what are you doing with my comics?" shouted Timmy causing Tootie to jump and send the box into the air.

"Aagh, my comics," yelled Timmy as he ran forward to catch them. Unfortunately Tootie had the same idea and the pair collided as the comics landed crumpled on the floor. This might not have been enough to ruin them had Timmy not spilled the fabric softener all over them.

"Oh Timmy your comic books," said Tootie as she put her hands over her mouth. Timmy silently picked up one of his comics only for it to fall apart in his grasp. "Here let me help," said Tootie gently picking up a comic causing a page to fall out.

"Leave it," whispered Timmy with an emotionless tone.

"But I want to…" began Tootie before she was interrupted.

"I said leave it!" yelled Timmy with anger in his voice.

"But Timmy," said Tootie as she started to tear up.

"Don't 'but Timmy' me. These comics are very rare. I had to wait in line for 5 hours just to get a ticket to be in with a chance of winning these and now you've ruined them," said Timmy, still angry.

"But it was an accident," sobbed Tootie as the tears began to fall.

"I don't care. My life's been miserable ever since I met you. Get this in your head Tootie; I don't like you, I've never liked you; just leave me alone," he roared. Tootie was silent for a moment before she ran out of his room and down the stairs bawling her eyes out.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Wanda as she poofed next to Timmy.

"Yeah, I mean okay she was going through your things," said Cosmo also poofing next to Timmy.

"Cosmo," said Wanda warningly.

"…and sure she was totally invading your personal space," he carried on.

"Cosmo!" shouted Wanda this time.

"…but she was being gentle with your comics and she did treat them carefully," finished Cosmo.

"Plus, it really was an accident and she did try to stop them from getting ruined," said Wanda frowning slightly. Timmy sighed.

"I suppose you've got a point. I mean she didn't do it on purpose and it was partly my fault for bringing the fabric softener into my room. Besides it's not as if I can't just wish for them to be fixed," said Timmy as he put some of the loose pages back into their respective comics.

"There you go sweetie," said Wanda smiling.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my comics were back to normal," said Timmy closing his eyes. The fairy godparents lifted their wands but instead of a poof sound there was an explosion.

"Oh no, not again; why does everything I love explode?" said Cosmo as he began to cry at the sound.

"Behold puny fairies, it is I, Jorgen Von Strangle," announced the new occupant of the room.

"Jorgen! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Timmy.

"I am here for Cosmo and Wanda. Due to the excessive amount of rain in the past week, many Wishing Well Fairies have lost their homes to flooding. All fairies are to report to Fairy World to be briefed and equipped with buckets," yelled Jorgen as he pointed his massive wand at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wait, I was in the middle of a wish," said Timmy looking at his ruined comics.

"Too bad," replied Jorgen. "All wishes are temporarily disabled until this rain problem has been solved," said Jorgen raising his wand.

"But…" Timmy said weakly.

"No buts," yelled the tall fairy as he brought his wand down causing another explosion. Looking around Timmy saw no sign of Cosmo or Wanda and his comics were still in ruin.

"Aww crud," he whispered.

* * *

Tootie ran. She ran for all she was worth. The rain was falling heavily and was stinging her skin, although the sting in her heart was worse. 

Timmy didn't like her.

She had made sure not to ruin his comics and had even tried to help him fix them but to no avail. He had told her clear as day that she wasn't important to him, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

With fresh tears being washed away by the rain Tootie carried on running.

* * *

"This is Tootie's fault," said Timmy to himself as he sat on his bed. 

'But it was an accident,' said his thoughts.

"Yeah but if she hadn't of went to catch the comics she wouldn't have bumped into me and I wouldn't have spilled the fabric softener over them," he argued.

'But if she hadn't of went to catch the comics then you would have dropped the fabric softener anyway to catch them and the only person to blame for them being ruined would have been yourself,' his thoughts argued back. 'Admit it; the only reason you're mad at Tootie is because she's an easy target. You can't stand that not only do you have something in common by both of you enjoying those comics, but that she actually respected your property and risked hurting herself just to make sure some stupid comics didn't get ruined, just because they were important to you,' said his thoughts causing Timmy to frown. 'Besides if you really don't like her, then why are you thinking of going to apologise to her?' asked Timmy's thoughts.

"No I'm not," said Timmy in shock.

'Oh please, I'm your subconscious, where do you think the idea came from?" asked his thoughts.

"Fine you win; I'll go apologise to her right now," said Timmy standing up and walking over to his door.

* * *

Tootie was sitting on a log. She didn't care anymore. The rain; the wind; the cold; none of it mattered to her. She had just lost the love of her life and the worst part was that she hadn't really done anything wrong. She had really tried to help Timmy fix his comics (which she had enjoyed reading), only for him to get angry at her. Why did he have to be so mean to her? Didn't he see how much she cared about him? 

Tootie sniffled as a cold breeze caused her to shudder. Finally looking up she glanced around and her stomach fell.

It was the middle of the night, it was cold, it was raining and she didn't know where she was.

* * *

"Hey Vicky, have you seen Tootie? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her," said Timmy as he stood close to the redhead who was busy watching TV. 

"No, now get back to work twerp," said Vicky totally ignoring him as she flicked through the channels.

"But I need to speak to her, it's an emergency," said Timmy standing in between Vicky and the screen.

"What do I look like, her keeper?" asked Vicky as she grabbed Timmy and forcibly moved him. "Go finish your chores, I'm sure you'll find her," she added dismissively.

"Well you're all kinds of help," said Timmy sarcastically.

"Yeah sure, if you want," said Vicky who was completely ignoring him now.

"Oh man where could she be?" he asked quietly to himself. "I've checked upstairs and I've checked downstairs; where else could she have gone?" he pondered before a thought struck him. "Nah, she wouldn't of," he said turning to the front door only to notice it was ajar. Vicky hadn't moved from the couch and he hadn't touched it. "She would," he said as his shoulders fell.

Walking over to the door he opened it and the wind and rain came rushing into the house.

"Shut that door twerp it's freezing," yelled Vicky from the front room.

"Oh well I'm not that sorry," he said before closing the door. He was about to walk away when his thoughts returned.

'You're really gonna let her stay out in that?' they asked.

"She'll just go straight home," he whispered in response.

'She doesn't have a key and her parent's aren't home Einstein,' his thoughts said.

"She's not gonna stay out in this weather; she'll find a warm, dry place to stay," said Timmy half-heartedly.

'You know that's not true. She's just gonna run until she can't run anymore and then she's gonna cry. A lot,' said his thoughts.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

'Geez, no wonder Crocker always gives you F's. I'm your subconscious. I know everything you do, I'm just not afraid to admit anything because I know you're the only person that'll hear me,' answered his thoughts.

"Really?" asked Timmy surprised.

'Yup,' was the short response.

"Well if you're so smart what should I do?" Timmy asked of his thoughts.

'You already know what you're going to,' was his answer.

Sighing, Timmy picked up Vicky's umbrella and opened the door again.

"Twerp! I said shut that door," yelled Vicky as the wind and rain once more entered the house.

"Aww crud," said Timmy as he exited the building.

* * *

"Oh this is the worst day ever; Timmy doesn't love me and now I'm lost," said Tootie as she wandered about aimlessly. 

The trees all looked exactly alike and they loomed ominously which caused Tootie to shiver in fear as well as because of the cold. "What I'm I going to do? I could walk around forever and no one would find me," said Tootie as she tried to make her way through the biting wind. "That's if anyone cared enough to look for me," she added as her tears started anew. "Mom and dad are gone for today, Vicky doesn't care about me, and Timmy hates me. They'll probably be happy if I stayed lost," she said as the tears came in big droplets. "Well I'm just gonna sit here and let them be happy," said Tootie as she found a rocky structure and sat down.

"Glub…hel…glub…help!" came a voice from right behind her.

"Huh," exclaimed Tootie as she turned around to see a small man, dressed in green, who was about 8 inches tall, flailing around in a pool of water in the middle of the structure. Unsure of what to do Tootie leaned down and picked the little man up.

"Oh the saints be praised, ya saved me," said the small creature.

"Erm, who are you?" asked Tootie as she looked at the man confused.

"Oh forgive me lassie, I'm Patty. Patty O'Furniture, the Fairy of this Wishing Well ya pulled me out of, but ya can call me Pat," said Pat.

"You're a fairy?" asked Tootie in total shock.

"A Wishing Well Fairy," responded Pat.

"…and you live in this Wishing Well?" she added.

"Well not at the moment. Ya see cos of all this rain my home is flooded and I can't really swim," said Pat as he scratched his head.

"What kind of Fairy lives in a Wishing Well full of water but can't swim?" asked Tootie in shock.

"Well I used to be a Leprechaun but Jorgen demoted me cos I spent all my gold," answered Pat with a goofy grin.

"Who's Jorgen?" asked Tootie looking confused again.

"Never mind; anyhow's for saving me life I'll let you make a wish in me well," said Pat as he patted the stony structure.

"Any wish I want?" Tootie enquired with a slight smile.

"Well not quite any wish, I have to follow Da Rulings for any wish I grant," said Pat as a big green book with the words 'Da Rulings' appeared and disappeared in the space of a few seconds.

"Well I wish for…" began Tootie before she was interrupted.

"Whoa, hold ya horses lassie, ya need to throw a coin in the well first," said Pat holding his arms out to halt Tootie.

"But I don't have any money, Vicky took it all from me," said Tootie with an upset tone.

"Vicky? As in red hair, black jeans and a green shirt Vicky?" asked Pat.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Tootie in turn.

"Oh never mind," said Pat rubbing his chin. "Well tell ya what, I managed to sneak one of the pieces of gold past Jorgen so I'll lend you that to make ya wish, but be careful, Leprechaun's gold gives ya a wish and so does the Wishing Well so in effect ya getting 2 wishes in one so what ya wish for will be potent," said Pat.

"Okay, I wish that Timmy lov…" began Tootie but she stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Pat.

"I was just thinking that I could do anything I wanted with a wish, even make Timmy like me, but for some reason I don't think it'd be right. I'd know he only likes me because of a wish and that'd make me sad," said Tootie frowning.

"Well at the moment it's pouring with rain, why don't ya wish to be home where it's nice and dry?" asked Pat.

"Even if I was at home Timmy still wouldn't like me. No matter what I wish for he still won't like me," said Tootie her tears threatening to once again come back.

"I bet that's not true," said Pat.

"Tootie," came a voice quietly.

"Did you hear that?" asked Tootie turning, only to see Pat had disappeared. "Pat?" Tootie enquired.

"Tootie," came the voice again, but much clearer this time. It may have been the rain but Tootie could have sworn it was Timmy.

"Timmy?" she meekly offered.

"Tootie?" offered the voice. This time she was sure it was Timmy.

"Oh Timmy," she cried as the familiar buck toothed, pink hat wearing boy appeared carrying her sister's umbrella. Running she was about to dive on him when she stopped.

"I never thought I'd say this but why aren't you all over me?" asked Timmy as he walked over to the girl who was completely soaked through.

"You'd just hate me more if I did," said Tootie turning away from him.

"Tootie I don't hate you," said Timmy sighing. He knew she'd jump all over him after his next revelation. "I'm actually here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know all you wanted to do was save my comics and it wasn't your fault they got ruined," said Timmy who closed his eyes and braced himself for the glomp he was surely to receive. 'Any second now… Any minute now,' he thought before opening his eyes to see Tootie still standing there. "What's wrong?" Timmy asked walking around to see her face to face. What he saw shocked him. For the first time he could remember Tootie was smiling. True she'd smiled many times and grinned just as much but this was a true smile. A smile you smiled when you were handed a lifeline when you thought all hope was gone. Timmy couldn't help but stare at how pretty Tootie seemed smiling this way, even if she was soaked through and her pigtails were dripping.

"You don't hate me?" she asked as if everything that was ever important to her rested on the answer.

"Come on, would I really be out here in the cold if I hated you?" asked Timmy as he walked over and placed the umbrella above the pair of them. "Come on let's go home and pretend we have colds so Vicky gets in trouble when our parents get back," said Timmy smiling. Despite herself Tootie giggled.

"Okay Timmy," said Tootie as the pair began to walk off.

They had gotten to the edge of the forest when suddenly Tootie began to shiver and on instinct huddled up closer to Timmy and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Realising what she was doing she was about to release her grip when she suddenly felt one of Timmy's arms wrap around her waist and hold her closely. Saying nothing she just smiled as a blush crept across her cheeks.

* * *

"So she was upset because the boy's comics got wrecked and he took it out on her?" said Pat as he appeared from behind a tree stump holding a small bucket he had poofed up for himself and began emptying water from his Wishing Well. "Normally I wouldn't reward something like that but if it'll help the lassie then…" Pat began before pulling a gold coin out of a pocket and throwing into his Wishing Well. "Let the kid's comics be fixed," he said as there was a plop. "…and let any damage between them be fixed as well," he said smiling before getting back to emptying the water from his home.

* * *

A/N…and there we have it. A fluffy Timmy/Tootie story. Please be gentle, this was my first attempt at a FOP story . Please review and tell me what you think. 

Oh, and sorry about the excessive amount of 'Aww cruds' from Timmy but each episode usually has a recurring joke or theme and in this stories case, it was that.


End file.
